Himeno's broken heart
by Soranrikuforeba
Summary: Himeno has begun to feel alone in the world and is trying her best to not fall apart. Hiyate realizes he must tell himeno how he feels now becuase if he does it might save Himeno from the life of despair that soon awaits for her.


_**Himeno exhaled then inhaled, she was out of breath from running 30 laps around the awayuki home. Hiyate whom was watching her closey, slightly smiled. "Geeez...that... was... tough.."himeno panted out . She bent over an breathed heavier and heavier.Suddenly without any warning she collapsed. Hiyate saw this and immediatly came to her side."Himeno, are you alright!"he said panic filling and making his voice tremble.He laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her body shaking violently which of course caused him to have even more concern.He slowly reached underneath her and without hesitation lifted her into his arms and ran towards the front door of mansion."Himeno why'd you go off and do something like this." hiyate mumbled under his breath not really intending for an answer from himeno.Himeno was gapping up at him and felt odd about being well in his arms. When he got inside of the house he rushed to the couch and laid himeno on it . Then without a word spoken ran into the kitchen.Himeno heard the sink running. Hayate raced to her side with a glass of water in his hand. Himeno looked at him eyes teary, He suposed that it was just sweat. She took the glass from his hand and gulped down every drop of the water. She sighed than again looked at hayate.**_

_**"Himeno, are you o.k?" he said while he took the glass from her hands and placed it on the nearest coffee table. She nodded." Im fine now thank you i just wanted to run for a while and i guess i was so determined and focused that i forgot to stop every couple minutes to rest." He shook his head then looked at her. She was so cute he thought then he corrected himself beautiful is more like it. He stood as if he was going to leave. So himeno tried standing aswell and she fell forwards into his arms. He blushed immensly.She did too.He wrapped his arms around her causing himeno to gasp and then he made a choking side and released her abruptly which took himeno completly by surprise so she fell backwards and while doing so landing on the couch and tumbling it over. Hayate heard a crash and winced, as if he could tell the pain that himeno just beared."OWWWWWW,OWWIEEE!"himeno shouted and shot upward behind the couch.Hiyate came to her side and grabbed her arm.She glared at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she shouted at him causing him to twitch. "Im sorry i didn't think youd," Himeno rudely interupted " Thats right you didnt think,how inconsiderate can you be?" She forced him away and braced herself up by putting her weight on the toppled couch. Hiyate turned away then saw Mawata heading towards Himeno. He sighed. Mawata walked up to himeno and looked at her . Himeno turned . "Himeno what happened to you, you look a wreck..." before she could finish himeno fell on to her and bursted out crying. Hiyates eyes widened. Mawata looked shocked at first but then slowly she hugged himeno into her arms. Himeno cried softly. "Oh Himeno, it'll be alright shhh ther now everything will be fine." she whispered these soothing words into Himenos ears. Hiyate stood, watching making no atempt to quietly leave. "Mawata i i.. feel so scared.. i feel... alone.." Himeno forced out while letting the rest of the words fade away. Hiyate steped forward. " you are not alone himeno." he said paying no attetion to Mawata cold stare.Himenos head rose slightly off of Mawatas shoulder she glanced at hiyate then said softly. " You dont understand. You just dont get it!" she struggled out of Mawatas arms and raced upstairs toward her room . Hiyate without any time to think dashed after her. She stumbled into her and room and immediatly shut and locked the door.Hiyate pounded at first then suddenly no more noise was heard. Himeno fell on too her bed and cried. She lay sprawled out like a eagle crying her heart and soul out. So engrossed was she with her tears that she didn't even hear the door open nor did she hear hiyates footsteps. He slowly walked to her bed. He looked at her lying there and it was tearing him apart becuase he had to watch the one he loved the one he wanted to be with the one he despretly wanted to protect break down. He made himself present " Himeno i repeat your not alone." She flipped over abruptly and her mouth gapped open at him. " How... but i ... " he words trailed off as she sniffed and wiped her eyes . " I got the key from Mawata." he showed her by dangling the shiny object in his left hand. She muttered then looked at her bathroom . He knew what her plan was. She jumped off of her bed and tried running for the bathroom. He caught her from behind though. She struggled as he held her around her middle and rest his chin on her shoulder. She grew tired moments later and just stood there crying while hiyate embraced her closely inside of his arms. He whispered " Please do not cry , Im not going to hurt you and you know it i just need to tell you something important." She slowly stoped crying.He twisted her around and her eyes were wide with curiosity and with confusion. Her hands were fisted against his chest and she looked as if she would pound him if he did not release her from his tight frim hold. He sighed " Himeno, you must realize by now what i need to say to you." his faced turned red with embarrasment. She nodded left to right in saying no i dont. He made yet another choking sound then groaned." I.I... uhhh.. well you see..." his words drifted. Himeno studied his face and wondered what in the world he wanted to get out. " Hiyate just tell me i am really not in the mood for games right now.." He smiled. Himeno looked surprised at that. " Himeno its not that easy ." he said letting go of her. She stood there still now wanting to now this thing he had to tell her. She folded her arms. He paced the room every few seconds glancing her way. She looked down and fumbled with her fingers than without any further wait hiyate blurted out. " I L-O-V-E YOU!" his head was drooping downward and his handswere clenched at his sides. Himeno pulled a hand to her mouth gasping. Did he? He said he LOVED me?. She looked sideways. Than back towards hiyate. She was so bewildered and did not know how to respond to such a thing. The only thing she could do now was tell him HER feelings towards him. And it was not easy himeno admited to herself. Hiyates face shot up and realized Himeno was walking up to him smiling . He looked down. She felt odd about this whole incident but she must do what had to be done.She stopped infront of him and said" Your so wierd Hiyate why did you never tell me this i mean i dont exactly think this was a very good thing to keep hidden." he looked at her ."Himeno.. I tired .. i honestly did but.. it never came out the way i had expected it to." He responded while crossing his arms. " Oh hiyate do you want to know something?" she asked smiling and blushing at the same time. He nodded . " I love you too." Her heart pounded and felt as if it were to burst out of her chest and leap into hiyates arms.He smiled making her flutter and get goosebumps. What next she wondered then stared up . Hiyate had walked right up to her now and embraced her closely she opened her mouth to say something but closed it forcefully. Hiyate cupped her chin in his hand and leaned forawrd and laid a kiss on her trembling lips. Neigh a kiss is but too small of a word for what he did. He held her close and when he pulled back from the kiss himeno smiled . **_

_**" Oh my GOD !" Manin and goh shouted as they peered into the room through Himenos open door.Himeno blushed and so did hayate. " KISSY KISSY KISSY " Manin said while puckering his lips . Goh laughed at the gester then saw hiyate stomping towards the door and shouted " Uh manin lets go before hiyate decides to beat the shit out of us!" He snatched manin into his arms who was protesting against leaving and ran through and out of the hallway. Himeno laughed softly. Hiyate smiled as he shut her door. She smiled back. " Himeno why dont i take you somewhere where i know we will not be interupted, at least not by anything that talks." He grinned . She nodded her head curious of what he meant. He walked up to her and whispered."Leifania" She smiled and clapped her hands together " Oh YAY ! Lets go lets go lets go." she jumped up and down. He bursted out laughing and then grabbed her hand. " Pret or no pret?" he asked . She smiled. " You know you wouldnt be able to do much if you were inside of me but i could see why you want to pret i mean i AM naked.." His mouth dropped open " i never even thought that or i mean no way!" Himeno laughed and patted his shoulder. " I know I know i guess preting would be fine." she took a hold of his hand again and she became the wind pretear. " Hiyate how do i get to leifania?" she heard him laughing." just wave your head and there will be a portal." She did so and there it was she smiled and said one last thing before going through." Hiyate you know your not that bad of a guy afterall i mean i thought you were just a conceeded jerk who thought and cared for noone but himself." Then hiyate responded " And i thought you were just a clumsy tuliphead. wait you are though arn't you." Himeno's face grew red in anger" i am not a tuliphead!" she walked in through the portal and looked down seeing nothing to well keep her from falling endlessly.She screamed while her skirt flew upward. " DUMMY YOU CAN FLY NOW YOU KNOW!" hiyate shouted. Himeno smiled and apparently understood so she stopped falling. She smiled and looked down seeing how high up it truly was. " wow its really high up!" she lookd down some more ." yeah ill say and by the way nice underwear!" hiyate laughed some and himeno blushed . " PERVERT!" she hollered then said " Get out here right now!" he did so at once and immediatly she started falling.. again." He smiled and when he caught her laughed ." You jerk!" she began hitting him and shouting nonstop. This was a new start he realized whil being clottered of something new and now ill be able to be her one and only knight i can hav her now and i can love her now knowing she loves me back. He stopped and grinned. " Hiyate." Himeno murmered. " How long have you felt this way for me ?" she ask this as they reached the ground. " Well i guess i might aswell tell you." He lay her on the ground and she looked up at him. " I thought you were dead the day you faced takako and i was standing over you.. crying .. and while i had been crying i also was confessing my love to you .. not in words though .. But with a single kis.." A blush rose and spread all over his face. Himenos face was beaming with delight. She wrapped her arms around him.He looked at her and tried a smile.She laughed then said " You saved me Hiyate." he looked at her with confused eyes. " You saved me from a broken heart and also saved me from death becuase by kissing me you most likely gave me some of your liefah and that helped me restore my strength and you saved me from a broken heart becuase you told me you loved me and also made me realize how im truly not alone in the wrold.I love you truly." She leaned on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. They in turn were both a bunch of tulipheads if i may say so myself.**_


End file.
